The Loading Dock
The Loading Dock is the 23rd Level in Munch's Oddysee. Now back at Vykkers Labs, this time with Abe as well, the first thing that he and Munch find are 2 Scrubs, with a Bird Portal nearby to save them in. Once having been saved, it'll open the door in front of them, and a cutscene will play with the Scrubs having been teleported outside now in Good Conditions again, ready to load the Labor Egg Crates that Abe and Munch save. Once through the door, Abe and Munch will come across an area with a Disposal Shoot to toss in the Labor Egg Crates into (which The Shaman says is their Last Chance to improve their Quarma), being circled by Gun Wielding Interns. Thankfully, there's a safer way around for Munch, which is by taking a sewage route that goes underneath. At the higher alcove, there's a tight jump that can be made to an area where Munch will eventually drop down into the Sewers. As he swims further down, he'll come across a SoBe/Health Up, Zap, Aqua Bounce and Expresso Vendos, that'll let him leap not quite to the area above, but he'll land where there's a well to blast him right over there. Once there, there'll be a number of Interns to take out, as well as the Vykkers themselves, which use weapons to kill whoever attacks them quite fast, even Fuzzles. Once all have been taken out, Munch can save the Fuzzles in that area through a nearby Bird Portal, and stand on a Floor Switch below to open a door to let Abe through. As Abe makes his way over, he'll need to jump carefully to avoid landing in the Sewage Area, and will come above a room filled with Interns and Vykkers. Thankfully he'll be able to get around them safely with the help of an Invisible Vendo, as well as a Bounce Vendo to get up to the area with that door Munch opened for him on the other side (the well on that floor will only blast him back to the Vendos). Then both Abe and Munch will come across 2 levers that they'll both need to pull together. Though there are 2 Scrubs on high places in that area only reachable with Abe's Bounce Vendo, telling them to work with Abe won't get them to pull the levers. Once having been pulled, water will flood a number of areas in the level, making some stuff now become inaccessible. Now with that area around the Disposal Shoot being flooded, Munch can use an Aqua Bounce Vendo to leap high up to the alcove where the Exit Pads are, with a Crane right next to it. With the Crane, Munch can drop the Labor Egg Crates into the Disposal Shoot (unlike Fuzzles and Scrubs, they will not reward any Spooce for being saved), not dropping them in precisely will cause them to break and affect the Player's Quarma (though Abe could also toss them in himself). In addition to the Labor Egg Crates, Munch can also use the Crane to place Abe up onto the platform with him. Ironically enough, the Exit Pad that Abe and Munch stand on in this level will not take them right to the next level, but rather to an area where The Shaman will either congratulate the Duo for their Quarma doing well being at 50% or higher and take them to the next level with a Special Mission for each of them, or chastise them for their poor efforts with their Quarma being at less than 50%, wrapping up the game from there with the Bad Ending Cutscene. Trivia *This is the only level in Munch's Oddysee to have a cutscene that plays at some point during the level. *This level along with Sloghut 1027 and Labor Egg Storage are the only levels to have no Spooce at all, though Abe can make do with the 4 Spooce he receives from saving the Scrubs at the start of the level. *This level along with The Mudokon Fortress are the only levels where a Shaman Circle will disappear after a specific task has been completed, in this case after areas of this level get flooded (more so The Shaman Circle is now underwater, leaving it inaccessible). *This level along with Raisin's Cave and Mudokon Pens are the only levels to have a door that has a special purpose for opening that doesn't involve a switch, in the case of this level being done by saving 2 Scrubs through a Bird Portal. *First Level to have Labor Egg Crates and the Vykkers themselves, as well as the last level to have Floor Switches and Wells. Category:Levels in Munch's Oddysee